The present invention relates generally to eyeglass or sunglass holder and more particularly, to a device which is design to receive and support a pair of eyeglasses or sunglasses.
It is a well-known fact that many automobile drivers are required by law to wear prescription eyeglasses while operating an automobile or vehicle. It is also a well-known fact that many automobile drivers wear sunglasses to protect the driver's eyes from the Sun's rays as well as to aid in observing the road ahead. However, many situation arises where it becomes necessary to remove the eyeglass or sunglass and the the problem emerges as to where the eyeglass or sunglass could safely be stored. Presently, many of the sunglasses or eyeglasses when not in use are simply placed on the automobile or vehicle seat where the eyeglasses or sunglasses could be accidently sat upon. Another solution commonly used to solve this eyeglasses placement problem is to store the eyeglass on top of an automobile dashboard, however there are disadvantages to this solution, in particular the eyeglasses may fall off when the automobile or vehicle begins to move.
The automobile or vehicle is not the sole environment where the difficulty of eyeglass storage becomes visible, the home or office could also lend itself to bear such a dilemma.
Heretofore, such eyeglass holder devices are usually mounted on top of the dashboard or a table with some known adhesive which could ruin the dashboard or table when remove and these prior device does not protect the eyeglass or sunglass against lateral displacement.
Thus, a new and improved eyeglass holder must be developed in which the eyeglass holder can overcome all the shortcoming of prior art.